Ultimo dia
by ManaMM
Summary: Un fic cortito de la Dirty Pair oshi/gaku Es el ultimo día de clases y Gakuto quiere ir a despedirse de alguien muy especial para él.


Un día más, solo un día mas y tal vez dentro de unos años el lo olvidaría, solo un día mas y no volvería a verlo por el resto de su vida.

Nada los ataba en absoluto, la amistad que desarrollaron como pareja de dobles se podía considerar un lazo, pero Gakuto Mukahi sabía muy bien que el sentimiento de amistad que Yuushi Oshitari sentía por el, no era tan fuerte como para superar la separación causada por su tan esperada graduación de la prestigiosa escuela Hyotei Gakuen.

Aunque de ser parte, siempre había guardado un cariño mucho más grande que una simple amistad, que Yuushi lo tomara en cuenta como algo mas se le convirtió en algo casi imposible; sabia sobre los rumores que se corrían por la escuela sobre el tensai y sus muchas aventuras con chicas y chicos de la institución por igual; y como otro punto en su contra, desde que en las nacionales hizo pareja con Hyoshi, cada que les tocaba practicar juntos ya no le prestaba la atención que antes le ponía.

Suspiro profundamente, tomó su mochila y se marcho a la escuela. Lo mas seguro era que, con tanta gente que conocía el peli azul, iba a despedirse de todos menos de él, ya se lo imaginaba…. Y estaba casi seguro. Pero se conformaba, con que al acercarse a el para despedirse, el lo recibiera de buena manera.

Ese día las clases terminaron mas rápido de lo normal, y como quería a toda costa ser uno de los primeros en despedirse de él, se dirigió corriendo a la práctica de tenis, pero como iba muy rápido, accidentalmente golpeo a alguien que pasaba a su lado, trato de seguir su marcha sin siquiera disculparse, pero una mano fuerte se lo impidió, sujetándolo del brazo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces volteo con la peor de sus miradas, y al toparse con ese par de ojos profundos detrás de esos dos pequeños cristales, se quedo estático y su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa.

-Hola Gakuto…-

-Yuushi…- El tensai sonrió de lado y dejo de apretar su brazo.

-D-disculpa, no sabía que eras tú! Jeje – grito apenado el peli cereza.

-No hay problema, a donde ibas con tanta prisa?- Oshitari cruzo los brazos.

- A la práctica, tu no vienes?-

-Gakuto, es el ultimo día, no creo que Atobe nos ponga a entrenar-

-Pero…-

No te gustaría ir a otro lado? Me gustaría platicar contigo un rato antes de ir a la práctica, bueno, si quieres-

-Esta bien… no creo que Atobe se ponga histérico este día…- Pensó en voz alta Mukahi, provocando una risa corta en el tensai.

Oshitari coloco su mano en la espalda de Gakuto para guiarlo mientras caminaban.  
-A donde vamos Yuushi?- Pregunto al percatarse que iban en dirección a los jardines de la escuela.

- Como no podemos alejarnos mucho de la zona de práctica pensé que este sería un buen lugar para hablar- El peli azul le guiño un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

"Siempre es lo mismo, Don Oshitari y sus coqueteos" pensó Gakuto con un puchero.

Al llegar a uno de los jardines, el pequeño acróbata se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Eres un perezoso Gakuto… ya no quieres caminar?- Yuushi se sentó a un lado de Mukahi y lo observo detalladamente mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Gakuto se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada del peli azul sobre él y se sonrojo levemente. – Que? Que pasa?- pregunto exaltado.

-Nada – Suspiró – es solo que te vez hermoso…- el tensai amplió mas su sonrisa.  
El rostro de Gakuto se volvió del color de su cabello y rápidamente lo escondió viendo hacia abajo.

Oshitari paso su brazo alrededor de la espalda del menor en un abrazo, atrayéndolo hacia él. El pequeño acróbata seguía con la vista baja sin decir palabra, nunca se había portado así con él; aceptaba que algunas veces antes lo había abrazado, pero nunca de esa forma tan sobre protectora, ni dicho cosas tan cursis como las que de seguro veía en sus novelas, era tan extraño que… que le hizo pensar… que tal vez…solo tal vez…tenía una oportunidad.

-Gakuto… la vida es tan injusta…- El peli cereza subió su mirada algo intrigado.

-Yuushi…-ya no pudo terminar su frase porque el tensai de un movimiento rápido y suave lo volteo contra su pecho y lo apretó más fuerte contra sí.

-Te amo, Te amo tanto como no tienes idea…- Gakuto se quedo en shock y se sintió inmensamente feliz, a caso lo que escuchaba era verdad?, sus manos que estaban atrapadas entre sus cuerpos, se zafaron del agarre para corresponder a aquel abrazo.

-Mi Yuushi…- dijo en voz baja y reuniendo todo su valor, se atrevió a mirar sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre lo hacían entregarse completamente a su merced.  
Se vieron por unos segundos y ambos fueron acortando la distancia hasta fundirse en un beso tierno, leve, dulce, que fue aumentando hasta convertirse en uno muy apasionado y ansioso por fundirlos en uno solo.

Las palabras ya sobraban para los dos en ese momento, siempre habían deseado estar así con el otro, y cualquier palabra mencionada podía romper el hechizo perfecto que ahora tenía el ambiente. El tensai desabrochó la chamarra del peli cereza y acarició su pecho por debajo de la playera con movimientos lentos. Sin dejar de besarse, el pequeño acróbata se subió sobre Yuushi y colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante, se acercó más a él, presionando su abdomen contra su entrepierna. La mano del tensai baja despacio por entre las ropas del peli cereza, ahora besando su cuello.

Ya no importa el hecho de que los vean, se gradúen o que no estarán en la misma institución. Ahora Gakuto sabe que a pesar de eso, Yuushi siempre estará ahí, lo siente y está seguro de ello.

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos…

-Ahora sabemos porque no llegaban a la práctica- Jiroh comento emocionado.

-Oresama ya lo sospechaba, ne Kabaji?-

-Usu-

-Usted cree que se atrevan a hacer algo más aquí Shishido-sempai- algo ruborizado.

-No creo que sean tan tontos Choutaro, espera… mejor deberíamos ir a detenerlos-

-No creo que debamos meternos…- de repente dijo Hyoshi

-Si, es nuestro último día de escuela, dejémoslos disfrutar de las instalaciones jajaja- rió Taki por lo bajo ante las miradas extrañadas de todos.

FIN….


End file.
